


Ugryź mnie

by Martynax



Series: Ugryź mnie [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Metafiction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Ugryź mnie

Derek budzi się w środku nocy, czując, że łóżko obok niego jest puste, więc natychmiastowo marszczy brwi, zastanawiając się, gdzie znowu podziewa się Stiles. To już czwarta noc z rzędu, kiedy chłopak znika, gdy tylko Derek zasypia i ten nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. Stiles od kilku dni chodzi z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy i przygląda się uważnie każdemu ruchowi Dereka, sprawiając przy tym wrażenie delikatnie wytrąconego z równowagi.   
I Derek szczerze nienawidzi spać sam w łóżku, więc postanawia odnaleźć młodszego mężczyznę, ponieważ to nie może dłużej trwać. Wcześniej dawał mu przestrzeń i starał się nie dopytywać co się dzieje, bo każdy potrzebuje jakiś sekretów (zwłaszcza mieszkając pod jednym dachem z wilkołakiem), ale ta cała sytuacja coraz mniej mu się podoba. Dodatkowo, jeśli tylko coś kiedykolwiek nęka Stilesa, ten zawsze przychodzi do niego, aby się wygadać. Imię jego chłopaka i słowo sekret wypowiedziane w tym samym zdaniu to przecież czystej postaci oksymoron.   
Zwinnym ruchem wyskakuje z łóżka i instynktownie podąża w kierunku, z którego dochodzi go dźwięk bicia serca Stilesa. Rytm jest lekko nierówny i zbyt pośpieszny, jakby chłopak był czymś delikatnie podekscytowany.   
Znajduje go w salonie, z laptopem na kolanach i kubkiem ciepłej herbaty. Najwyraźniej coś czyta i jest tym bardzo zaabsorbowany, ponieważ nie zauważa Dereka, który po cichu przekrada się przez pokój, aby stanąć w stosownej odległości za jego plecami.   
Stiles ma otwarte w przeglądarce co najmniej kilkanaście nowych kart i każda z tej samej strony. Derek robi malutki krok do przodu, aby lepiej widzieć, ale zostaje rozproszony przez nagłe przyspieszenie oddechu Stilesa. W pierwszej chwili myśli, że może chłopak zauważył, że Derek tu jest i się wystraszył, ale kiedy ten pochyla się tylko mocniej do ekranu laptopa, ta myśl szybko ulatuje z głowy Dereka. To najwyraźniej ma coś wspólnego z tym, co chłopak właśnie czyta. A kiedy zapach podniecenia roznosi się po pokoju, musi się bardzo pilnować, aby opanować chęć pochylenia się do przodu i wciśnięcia nosa w kark Stilesa. Siłą woli zmusza się do skupienia wzroku na ekranie laptopa i marszczy w zdezorientowaniu brwi, kiedy wyłapuje na nim swoje imię. 

_Coś ciepłego zaczęło rozlewać się w nim i chłopak był pewien, że osiągnął swój cel. Czekał aż Derek uspokoi się na tyle, żeby przestać ściskać go tak mocno, ale mężczyzna wciąż dyszał w jego plecy przeżywając najwyraźniej swój orgazm.  
Orgazm, który zdawał się trwać i trwać.   
W końcu Stiles próbował się zsunąć z ciepłych kolan, ale Hale przytrzymał go w pół ruchu. I Stiles pewnie walczyłby dalej, gdyby nie poczuł, że penis w nim zaczyna się robić tylko większy, co przeczyło wszystkiemu, co wiedział na temat seksu.   
\- Co…? – zaczął, ale nie dokończył, bo Derek oparł czoło o jego plecy.   
\- Utknęliśmy – wychrypiał mężczyzna.   
\- Co? – spytał Stiles dalej nie rozumiejąc.   
\- Wypełniam cię nasieniem – wyjaśnił Derek najwyraźniej biorąc się powoli w garść. – Dopóki nie skończę, nie ruszymy się. Nigdy nie igraj z moim instynktem – warknął mężczyzna, ale nie wydawał się wściekły, raczej zaniepokojony.*_

Kiedy kończy czytać ten fragment, jego brwi chowają się praktycznie za linią włosów i czuje się, jakby nagle trafił do jakiegoś innego świata. Rozważa też opcję bardzo realistycznego snu, ale kiedy przez przypadek wydaje z siebie pomruk, Stiles wrzeszczy ze strachu i zwala laptopa z kolan.   
\- Jezu, pierdolony, Chryste! – drze się Stiles, a jego głos jest kilka oktaw wyższy niż zwykle. – Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś się nie skradał?! Stary, myślę, że trochę posikałem się ze strachu.   
Pokój wypełnia teraz głośne dudnienie jego serca i kwaśny zapach strachu, wymieszany z pikantnym aromatem podniecenia.   
\- Przepraszam – mówi szczerze Derek, bo nie podoba mu się to, że Stiles jest przy nim przestraszony.   
Obchodzi kanapę wokół i przysiada obok niego, podnosząc z podłogi laptopa, który zamknął się w wyniku upadku.   
\- Och, nic mu nie jest? – pyta Stiles, natychmiast go otwierając i sprawdzając, czy wszystko działa.   
Kiedy ekran zapala się, a tekst, który wcześniej czytał pokazuje, od razu zatrzaskuje urządzenie i odkłada je na stolik do kawy, jakby parzyło.   
Derek przeczyszcza gardło i, nie potrafiąc ukryć zdziwienia w głosie, pyta:  
\- Więc, tak właściwie, to co to było?   
Mała lampka paląca się w rogu pokoju, daje wystarczająco światła, aby Derek w pełni ujrzał pokaźny rumieniec, jaki wykwita na policzkach chłopaka. Cóż, widziałaby go i bez oświetlenia, ale teraz jest jeszcze wyraźniejszy.   
\- Um, to… to było… nic? – jąka się, wykręcając palce u dłoni, w tak dobrze znany Derekowi sposób. – Po prostu sobie czytałem. Tak, totalnie czytałem sobie _historię_ … jakąś… kiedy postanowiłeś mnie zajść od tyłu i wystraszyć na śmierć. Już tyle razy mówiłem ci, żebyś się tak nie zakradał, bo to gówno jest naprawdę przerażające, stary. Nie wszyscy mamy ekstra wyczulo…   
Derek bezceremonialnie zatyka mu dłonią usta, mrużąc delikatnie oczy.   
\- Stiles – mówi niskim, ostrzegawczym głosem, rejestrując, że serce chłopaka wciąż bije jak szalone, ani trochę nie zwalniając swojego tempa. To dziwne, ponieważ normalnie Stilesowi nie zajmuje zbyt długo, aby opanować swoje emocje, z pewnością nie przy Dereku. – Po pierwsze, jest zbyt późno na twoje słowotoki i mamrotanie, po drugie, stałem tu wystarczająco długo, aby przeczytać fragment czegoś, gdzie najwyraźniej pieprzę cię od tyłu, wpompowując w twój tyłek hektolitry spermy, a po trzecie, co to do cholery jasnej było?  
Odsuwa rękę z ust Stilesa i unosi brew w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.   
\- Och, więc tak, cóż, to było… myślę, że to było fanfiction, gdzie jacyś ludzie piszą o nas historie? – Głos chłopaka jest nieśmiały i cichy.   
\- Jacyś ludzie? – Głos Dereka ze zdumienia unosi się o oktawę. – Jacy do cholery ludzie, mieliby pisać o nas historie? _Erotyczne_ historie, pozwolę sobie dodać.   
Stiles przeczyszcza gardło, uważnie mu się przyglądając.   
\- Nie jestem pewien, ale podejrzewam, że to ktoś ode mnie z liceum i być może trochę dalej, ktoś spoza Beacon Hills, um, dużo ktosiów? – mamrocze wreszcie. – Nie da się ukryć, że nasz związek zrobił się wielką sensacją, zwłaszcza w chwili, w której wilkołaki ujawniły się na terenie Beacon Hills. Dobrze wiesz, że to nie chodziło z pierwszych stron gazet, a nasze twarze były pokazywane w telewizji tak często, że ojciec dostał szału i wyłączył w cholerę kablówkę.   
\- Możesz jaśniej? – pyta Derek, będąc jeszcze bardziej skołowanym niż dwie minuty temu.   
\- Dobra – wzdycha chłopak męczeńsko. – Łopatologicznie mówiąc, ludzie piszą historie, używając naszych imion i faktów z naszego życia, i to się nazywa fanfiction. Wiesz, że nasz złączone imiona brzmią całkiem ekstra? Wołają na nas _sterek_. Myślę, że to trochę urocze.   
\- Więc mówisz, że ktoś pisze opowiadania o tym, jak się pieprzymy i ty to czytasz? – dopytuje Derek. – Czytasz o tym, jak uprawiamy seks…   
Stiles znów rumieni się jak pomidor i potrząsa głową.   
\- Nie czytam tylko takich opowiadań – oburza się, ale nie brzmi to zbyt przekonywująco. – Okej, czytam ich [i]sporo[/i]. Raz znalazłem takie jedno, gdzie pracuję jako barman, a ty prosisz mnie żebym cię uratował od randki z Jacksonem… czaisz? Ty, Jackson i randka, w ogóle nie wiem, jak ktoś mógł wpaść na taki pomysł, żeby wysłać cię z tym dupkiem gdziekolwiek… bo totalnie nie łapię motywu. Zgadzam się, Jackson przeleciałby wszystko, co ma dwie nogi i jakikolwiek otwór pomiędzy nimi, ale przecież nawet, gdyby cię ktoś wrobił, to od razu byś wyszedł i…  
\- Stiles – wcina się Hale, tracąc nagle cierpliwość. – Czy możesz, proszę, przejść do sedna tej wypowiedzi?   
Chłopak marszczy nagle brwi i przygryza dolną wargę.   
\- Um, tak jakby go zgubiłem? Znaczy sens tego, co chciałem powiedzieć.   
Derek nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawia się na jego ustach, bo nie ma nic wspanialszego od Stilesa, który gubi się we własnych słowach, kiedy normalnie nic, ani nikt nie jest w stanie go przegadać. Bez zastanowienia wciąga go na swoje kolana i oplata ramionami w talii.   
\- Więc to robiłeś przez ostatnie cztery noce? Opuszczałeś nasze łóżko, żeby poczytać jak cię pieprzę, kiedy możesz mieć to na żywo?   
Stiles zasysa gwałtownie oddech i wierci się lekko, pochylając do przodu. Jego policzek jest gorący, kiedy przyciska go do szyi Dereka, ale Derek może wyczuć słaby aromat podniecenia. Uśmiecha się krzywo sam do siebie, wsuwając dłoń pod koszulkę chłopaka i zaczyna powoli gładzić ciepłą skórę. Ten wygina się do jego dotyku, lgnąc jeszcze bardziej do jego ciała.   
\- To nie tak – wzdycha wreszcie. – Wiesz, że czasami bywam ciekawski…  
\- Czasami – prycha Derek, ale Stiles kontynuuje, jakby w ogóle mu nie przerwał.   
\- I po prostu chciałem zobaczyć, w jaki sposób widzą nas ludzie, wiesz?   
\- I czego się dowiedziałeś? – pyta z autentycznym zainteresowaniem.   
\- Ty jesteś małomównym gburem, którego brwi są tak wymowne, że mógłbyś praktycznie się nie odzywać, a ja gadatliwym, ciekawskim, zbyt chudym nastolatkiem, który załazi ci za skórę i doprowadza do szału w każdej sekundzie, którą spędzamy razem – odpowiada chłopak jednym tchem.   
Derek śmieje się głośno, ponieważ opis dotyczący Stilesa nie mógłby być dokładniejszy. Rozmyślnie pomija to, że ludzie widzą go jako gbura, bo oczywiście, że taki nie jest. Cóż, może trochę warczał na Stilesa, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali i potem uderzył jego głową o kierownicę, i znów na niego warczał, i trochę terroryzował, ale… Marszczy nagle brwi i potrząsa głową, żeby odgonić te myśli. Nie zamierza pogrążać sam siebie. Po prostu nie jest gburem i kropka.   
Nagle Stiles wierci się odrobinę: wygina mocniej plecy, wypycha trochę tyłek i wciska twarz mocniej w jego szyję. Nawet, gdyby Derek nie miał nadnaturalnych zmysłów, poznałby, że jego chłopak jest podniecony. Twardy penis przyciskający się teraz do jego brzucha też jest sporą wskazówką.   
Bez wahania zsuwa dłonie na pośladki chłopaka i ściska je mocno, sprawiając, że Stiles jęczy z zaskoczeniem.   
\- Jak… jak dużo przeczytałeś? – pyta cicho.   
\- Tylko ten fragment, w którym wypełniam twój tyłek nasieniem – odpowiada, wciskając dłonie pod luźną gumkę dresowych spodni i mruczy, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopak nie ma na sobie bokserek.  
\- Czy to możliwe? – jęczy miękko Stiles, wypychając biodra do tyłu.   
Jego twarz cały czas wciśnięta jest w szyję Dereka, jakby starał się ukryć, a obezwładniający, pikantny zapach podniecenia wypełnia nagle całe powietrze w pokoju.   
\- Chciałbyś tego? – pyta ochryple Derek, ponieważ aromat, który wydziela skóra Stilesa uderza mu do głowy i nie pozwala trzeźwo myśleć. – Chciałbyś żebym wypełnił cię nasieniem, a później był w tobie tak długo, aż obaj nie będziemy znowu twardzi? Żeby mój kutas zwiększył objętość i rozciągnął twój mały, ciasny tyłek do chwili, aż nie będziesz w stanie przyjąć więcej?   
Bez ostrzeżenia naciska suchym opuszkiem palca na wejście Stilesa, gdy chłopak kwili głośno w reakcji na jego słowa, po czym pcha do tyłu, aby nabić się mocniej na palec i sekundę później ociera się o brzuch Dereka, jakby nie mógł zdecydować co lepsze.   
Derek wyciąga jedną dłoń ze spodni Stilesa i zaciska ją na włosach chłopaka, pociągając za nie i odchylając jego głowę do tyłu. Jego twarz jest zarumieniona, powieki przymknięte, jakby były zbyt ciężkie by utrzymać je otwarte, a malinowe usta rozchylone lekko, gdy oddycha szybko i gwałtownie.   
\- Chciałbyś tego, Stiles? – pyta szorstko Derek, w szybkich ruchach poklepując wejście Stilesa opuszką palca. Raz zwiększając nacisk, raz go obniżając.   
\- Tak, _proszę_ – jęczy ten nisko w odpowiedzi i przygryza dolną wargę, ocierając się mocniej o brzuch Hale’a.   
Fala podniecenia przepływa przez ciało Dereka, a penis napręża się mocno w jego bokserkach. Uwielbia widzieć Stilesa w takim stanie, kiedy traci całą swoją nerwowość, zmieniając się w jęczącą i błagającą masę. Wysuwa drugą dłoń z jego spodni, po czym obiema łapie za materiał dresów i pociąga w jednym szybkim ruchu, bez problemu go rozdzierając. Stiles skamle zaskoczony, kiedy chłodne powietrze owija jego zaczerwienionego penisa i otwiera gwałtownie oczy, patrząc prosto na Dereka. Jego źrenice są rozszerzone, praktycznie w całości pokrywając tęczówkę, i lekko zamglone z pożądania.   
Derek przykłada dwa palce do jego rozchylonych ust i wsuwa je do środka, mrucząc nisko:  
\- Ssij je, Stiles. Ładnie i mokro, to jedyny nawilżacz jaki dostaniesz.   
Chłopak jęczy głośno, niekontrolowanie wypychając biodra, ale zaciska usta wokół palców i zaczyna je ssać, obficie przy tym śliniąc. Widok jest tak gorący, że Derek musi przymknąć powieki, aby w tej chwili nie dojść we własne bokserki. Spluwa na drugą dłoń i bez ostrzeżenia owija ją wokół penisa Stilesa, który kwili cicho, pchając w ciasny i mokry uścisk.   
\- Wystarczy – mówi szorstkim głosem, wysuwając palce z ciepłych ust chłopaka i przenosząc ją za jego plecy, aby zacząć masować jego wejście.   
\- Proszę – jęczy miękko młodszy mężczyzna, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. – Nie wytrzymam…   
Derek warczy nisko, wsuwając ostrożnie nawilżony palec do środka, a kciukiem drugiej ręki pociera główkę penisa Stilesa. Następnie przez kilka długich chwil jedynymi dźwiękami jakie rozchodzą się w pokoju jest miękkie kwilenie Stilesa, ciężki oddech Dereka i mlaszczący odgłos, jaki wydaje jego dłoń owinięta wokół członka młodszego mężczyzny. Kiedy dodaje następny palec, ciało nad nim wygina się w łuk, a następnie słychać:  
\- Tak, kurwa… _proszęproszęproszę_ , Derek.  
\- Mmmm – mruczy nisko, wychylając się do przodu i przyciskając usta do szyi Stilesa. – Dojdziesz, skarbie?   
Ssie i liże wrażliwą skórę, zostawiając na niej czerwone ślady i zastyga w szoku, kiedy chłopak odchyla głowę w bok, ułatwiając mu dostęp i jęczy:   
\- Ugryź.   
Marszczy lekko brwi, ale skupia się na tym, żeby jego kły wsunęły się z powrotem i ludzkimi zębami zaczyna lekko przygryzać wyeksponowane ciało.   
\- Nie – skamle Stiles, a mięśnie jego odbytu zaciskają się mocno wokół palców Dereka, co sygnalizuje mu, że chłopak zaraz dojdzie. – Przegryź… przegryź skórę.   
Oczy Hale’a rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia, ponieważ Stiles na początku ich związku dokładnie zaznaczył, co myśli o Dereku zbliżającym swoje kły do jakiejkolwiek części jego ciała. _Przegryź moją skórę, stary, a napcham ci jemioły do żarcia i cię nim nakarmię._ Dlatego teraz nie ma zamiaru ulegać Stilesowi i wciska mocniej palce w jego tyłek, pocierając kłykciami o jego prostatę i zaczynając szybciej mu obciągać.   
Ciało chłopaka błyszczy się od potu, a jego intensywny zapach wypełnia powietrze wkoło, sprawiając, że Derek czuje się, jakby w nim tonął. Jego penis boleśnie pulsuje pomiędzy nogami, ocierając się przyjemnie o materiał bokserek i zostawiając na nim mokrą plamę.   
\- Derek – jęczy Stiles. – _Ugryź_.  
Derek bierze głęboki wdech, żeby się uspokoić, ponieważ jeśli chłopak będzie prosił w ten sposób, ulegnie. W zamian, naciska ludzkimi zębami na wrażliwą skórę w obietnicy czegoś więcej i warczy z głębi gardła, pocierając mocniej palcami prostatę. To sprowadza Stilesa na krawędź i krzycząc jego imię, zaczyna spuszczać się obfitymi strugami spermy, plamiąc brzuch i rękę Dereka. Jego ciało trzęsie się mocno, gdy opada do przodu i zaczyna całować Dereka; mokro i niechlujnie. Pocałunek trwa przez kilka chwil, dopóki chłopak się nie uspokaja, a jego mięśnie nie rozluźniają.   
\- Och, Boże – mamrocze cicho. – To było genialne. Absolutnie genialne.   
Derek uśmiecha się, po czym składa miękki pocałunek na jego policzku, układając go ostrożnie na kanapie. Ściąga do końca jego zniszczone dresy i odrzuca je na podłogę.   
Stiles przygląda mu się spod pół przymkniętych powiek, z zagryzioną wargą.   
\- Co? – pyta, bo wie, że coś męczy jego kochanka.   
\- Dlaczego nie chciałeś mnie ugryźć? – pyta.   
Derek unosi brew do góry i stara się ignorować swojego boleśnie twardego penisa.   
\- Może dlatego, że swego czasu zagroziłeś mi posiłkiem z jemioły, jeśli tylko wysunę kły gdzieś w pobliżu twojego ciała? – pyta retorycznie, zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
Stiles uśmiecha się szeroko, najwyraźniej dumny z tego, jak wielką siłę miały jego słowa.   
\- Cóż, zmieniłem zdanie – mamrocze po chwili.   
\- Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego?   
\- We wszystkich opowiadaniach piszą, że to ugryzienie jest bolesne tylko na początku, a później będę miał mały odlot – mówi radośnie. – Chcę tego spróbować.   
\- Stiles, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie bez powodu nazywa się fanfiction? – pyta Derek, czując rozbawienie. – Wiesz, że mój penis nie zwiększa magicznie swojej objętości i wielkości, w końcu był w twoim tyłku już wystarczającą ilość razy, a wilkołacze ugryzienie… no cóż…   
\- Co z nim? – Stiles z ciekawości podnosi się na łokciach, chociaż jego ręce wciąż delikatnie się trzęsą.   
\- Ono zwiąże cię ze mną na zawsze – mówi cicho Derek. – Już zawsze będę mógł cię znaleźć, podążyć za tobą, czuć cię… będziesz dla mnie jak otwarta księga. Będziesz _partnerem_.   
Oczy Stilesa rozszerzają się w szoku, a usta delikatnie rozchylają.   
\- Więc to nie jest tylko po to, aby mieć odlotowy orgazm? – pyta.   
Usta Dereka rozciągają się w uśmiechu.   
\- Nie, skarbie – mówi miękko. – Ugryzienie jest po to, abyś już zawsze był mój. Aby inny wilkołak nawet nie próbował na ciebie spojrzeć, aby każdy czuł mój zapach na tobie, nie ważne czy rozstajemy się na dzień, czy na pieprzony miesiąc.   
Chłopak oblizuje usta i marszczy się na chwilę, jakby intensywnie myślał.   
\- Czyli to nie zmieni mnie w wilkołaka?   
\- Ugryzienie działa w ten sposób tylko w czasie pełni – wyjaśnia Derek. – A co do tego „odlotowego orgazmu”, to ludzie, którzy piszący to całe _fanfiction_ mają trochę racji. Podczas takiego ugryzienia porządnie się odlatuje, a wszystkie odczucia są dwa razy silniejsze. Przynajmniej tak słyszałem, nigdy nie gryzłem nikogo w innej intencji niż przemienienie go w wilkołaka.   
\- Zrób to – mruczy Stiles. – Proszę, ugryź mnie.   
\- Jesteś pewien? – pyta Derek, układając się na ciele chłopaka i zduszając jęk, gdy jego twardy penis ociera się o ciepłe udo Stilesa.   
\- Tak – odpowiada, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Wcześniej myślałem, że to jedynie boli i tylko ty masz z tego przyjemność. Trochę też bałem się, że to zmieni mnie w wilkołaka… Ale te historie, które czytałem, wszędzie była mowa tylko o przyjemności… o tym, że będę pachnieć jak ty i… chcę tego.  
\- Czyżbyś zamieniał się w hedonistę? – pyta Derek z rozbawieniem, zaczynając ocierać się o jego ciało w powolnym rytmie.   
\- Raczej altruistę – mruczy Stiles, a jego oczy błyszczą psotnie. – Chcę zaspokoić twoją zaborczość, a ten orgazm, o którym była mowa, będzie tylko dodatkiem.   
\- Oczywiście. – Kły Dereka wysuwają się na całą długość, a oddech Stilesa nagle przyspiesza.   
\- Ale nie rozerwiesz mi tchawicy, co nie? – pyta drżąco, ale zapach podniecenia i tak na nowo zaczyna wydzielać się z jego ciała.   
\- Zdecydowanie nie – obiecuje, pochylając się mocniej do przodu i wbijając kły w odsłoniętą skórę.   
Gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy tłucze się myśl, że musi znaleźć Stilesowi do poczytania opowiadanie, w którym ich dwójka cieszy się irrumatio, ponieważ Derek zdecydowanie ma ochotę pieprzyć śliczne usta Stilesa, a te teksty mają na niego bardzo [i]duży[/i] wpływ.

**Koniec.**

*cytat pochodzący z opowiadania euphorii "Berło i Korona".


End file.
